legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P9/Transcript
(Murphy is seen walking around the house) Murphy: Rose? Rose where are you? Rose: *Voice* In here Murphy! (Murphy goes and enters Rose's room where she's seen feeding Grey bacon) Rose: There you go, you like bacon don't you Grey? Grey: *Happy Cooing* Murphy: Ah. I see you were able to cheer him up. Rose: Of course! I can always get people to cheer up if I try hard enough! Murphy: Well that's good. Rose: So, have Alex and Erin returned yet? Murphy: Not yet, but I believe they'll be home soon. Rose: Well alright. Murphy: Yes and while my canine companion seems to be sleeping I figured I'd come and check on you. Rose:.... Murphy: Something wrong? Rose: Nothing. It's just that you're only a kitten and yet you're speaking like an old college professor. Murphy: Is there something wrong with that? Rose: Oh no no not at all! It's just a bit weird for something your age. Murphy: Well, it's definitely weird for me too, but at least you get to hear me speak for real now. Rose: Yeah. (Rose then realizes something) Rose: Wait, what do you mean "For real now"? Murphy: What? I've always been able to talk. Rose: No you haven't. Murphy: Yes I have. Rose: You mean all those times you were meowing? Murphy: Yes. And a few other sounds I've made are also forms of talking. Rose: So... When Rocky is barking and whining- Murphy: Yes he's talking as well. Rose: Seriously? Murphy: Yep. Rose: Can you understand him though? Murphy: Yes. I can. Rose: Wow! Murphy: Cool huh? Rose: Sure is! What is it that you guys talk about? Murphy: Eh, you know. Normal pet stuff. Rose: Oh. Murphy: He mostly just asks me to play with him half the time though. Rose: Really? Murphy: Yes. He is pretty smart for a dog, but he's still a dog. Rose: That sounded like an insult Murphy. Murphy: Well if you ask me, I'm honestly honored that I was born as a cat rather than a dog. To me, most dogs are just mindless brutes with no sense of direction. Rose: But not Rocky right? Murphy: Oh no. Rocky's probably the only dog I actually like. Rose: Well its nice you like him Murphy, but don't let him hear what you said about dogs. He might get mad. Murphy: I won't say anything if you don't. Rose: Good. Still I'm glad you two are friends. I think you'll make a great team. Murphy: Oh most definitely. (The two then hear the front door opening) Murphy: Hm? Rose: Oh! That must be Alex and Erin! (Alex Erin and Jordan all come in) Erin: We're back! (Rocky wakes up and happily barks and runs over to them) Alex: *Pats Rocky's head* Hey boy! Good to see you! Rocky: *Bark* (Soon other Defenders come out) Jack: Welcome back! Ian: So how'd it go? Erin: Well, we've all got great news! Alex: We're back in the fight against Alkorin guys! (The Defenders cheer) Miles: All right! Rottytops: We're back in the game! Richie: Awesome news guys! Kyle: Now we're back in business! Alex: We sure are! Jordan: So, will you guys need help with this? Alex: Hm? Erin: What do you mean Jordan? Jordan: Oh you know, I was just....wondering if I....could join the Defenders with you guys? (The heroes all stand in silence as Alex and Erin look at each other) Erin: You...wanna be a Defender Jordan? Jordan: Yeah! Alex: Why? Jordan: Well, I mean it's something to do right? Plus, I wanna get in on the fight! Erin: Hmm.... Alex: Well I don't see anything wrong with that! Jordan: *gasp* Really?! Alex: Yeah! Erin: You can join us bro! Jordan: YES!! *Grabs Alex and Erin and hugs them tightly* THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (Pop sound) Jordan:.... What was that? Alex and Erin:..... Jordan: Was that... One of you? Alex:..... Erin: I uhhh.... Jordan: Did I do something? Alex: Jordan... Erin: Could you...let go please? (Jordan lets the two go and quickly looks guilty) Jordan: Oh no I'm so so sorry I- Alex: N-No its-Its okay bro... Erin: Yeah don't-don't worry... we're fine. Jack: What's wrong guys? Kyle: Did something happen? Erin: Nope. N-Not at all. Alex: God that hurt... Erin: *Whispers* Oh my god that reminded me of the first time I got hugged by you when you got your super strength... Alex: *Whispers* Yeah. Now I know how you felt. Jordan: Did-Did I hurt you guys?? Alex: No no Jordan you didn't I promise. Erin: But hey, we see you're pretty strong. That's good. Alex: That's definitely gonna be useful. Jordan: Thanks guys. Erin: No problem bro. Alex: Welcome to the team Jordan. (Jordan hugs Alex again tight) Jordan: Thanks Alex! Alex: GAH!! TOO TIGHT!! CAN'T....BREATHE!! Jordan: Oh, sorry! (Jordan puts Alex down who catches his breath) Alex: *Sigh* Holy crap.... Jordan: Guess I need to work on managing my own strength huh? Erin: Definitely. Alex: Yeah.... Jordan: Well, thanks for letting me join guys! Alex: No problem bro. Enjoy yourself. (The heroes all smile as Murphy is seen walking up next to Rose) Murphy: So, we got a new member Rosie? Rose: Sure do Murphy. Murphy: Hm. Impressive. ???: Hey Murphy! Murphy: Oh crap.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts